Addict
by KaZeMix
Summary: Alec Lightwood is addicted to drugs, simple as that. He is lonely, and has depression brought on by his addiction. One day, while high on heroin, he is picked up by a stranger who calls himself Magnus, and offers to help him overcome his mistake that he has kept making for three years.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely

**A/N: Well, I'm starting this out as just a simple story following Alec, and it will be short, since I only had a few hours to write before I had to go back to bed before school. I hope that you enjoy this anyway, since I was really inspired to write this. This may trigger self-harmers/anorexics/drug-addicts, and I am telling you up front that I didn't mean it at all. This is purely fiction, and not meant to make anyone do such horrible things to their bodies. Well. . .I'm just happy that you have read all of this author's note and haven't turned back yet. Thank you for this support~**

Chapter One: Lonely

The warm summer breeze brushed past the buildings of Brooklyn with ease as the sun sat high in the sky. It looked like one of those pictures you'd see on a stock image photo site, only with a few imperfections here and there - homeless people, teenage punks, and angry New Yorkers that seemed to be scattered about the four Burroughs -, but besides that, it was almost like a perfect big city. Well, the above ground was perfect, to say the least.

Brooklyn's underground is where all of the junkies, goths, and other misfits all seem to clash and hang out for hours on end. Some came because of the prostitutes, some because of the music and raves. But I came for one of the reasons many others did - the drugs.

Yes, the always responsible Alexander Lightwood, who many believed had never even been to a bar in his whole life, was a junkie. I had been addicted since I turned seventeen, the first time I went underground. Only being a minor, one person had given me a cigarette and got me hooked on weed in only a few months flat. I would leave for nights at a time, hanging out at one of the buildings that had been built where a subway station should have been. It was a bar that had once been built to serve wine, until the subway closed due to a suicide by a depressed teenager. After that, it was turned into a club - raves all night, closed all day -, and had brought in many interesting patrons. I assumed I was one the first time I had gone in, since I had never even met a smoker before. Only coming to adventure and rebel without my parents finding out, I had gotten much more during that first night.

I had tried cigarettes, beer, and weed before I ultimately ended up sick to my stomach the next morning. Though, I was addicted to what I had been given by a male in what I could only remember as spandex. I tried to looked for Jace and tell him what had happened, until I realized that he would tell our parents indefinitely.

That was the day that I became insecure. It wasn't because of my homosexuality, like everyone seemed to believe. Well, maybe my sexuality played a part, but it was mainly my drug addiction. I wasn't proud of it, but what could I do? Nothing I could think of. . .

I didn't used to be so moody. I used to be very happy and optimistic. It wasn't even because of that Clary girl, or that Jace was taken. I didn't used to be ghostly-white, and I didn't used to be so depressed. I didn't even used to self-harm, I didn't have vertical and horizontal scars running up and down my wrists like white veins. Everyone asked about them when they saw them. I just told them I messed up with the stele when I was younger, and that the scars didn't seem to fade. After they offered _iratzes _and other ways to treat the scars, I'd leave, most likely to go back to the underground.

Remembering all of this as I stared into the mirror of my bathroom, I noticed what the drugs were doing to me. My eyes had developed dark bags underneath them, and even the blue color they once had was starting to fade. My pores were visible, and I could feel myself go cold inside. This wasn't what I expected after three years of pot and some cocaine mixed in at some points. I sighed, then pulled my hood up and walked downstairs. I could hear Jace and Clary laughing about her drawings as I passed by. I could hear Isabelle and Simon talking nerd to each other. Just as I heard the mention of "Bane", I turned. That name. . .I know I had heard that name from somewhere. Just. . .where had it been from? Maybe it was one of Isabelle's exes, I didn't know. By the time I realized what I was doing, I was already standing by the two, hands in my pockets.

"Oh. . .hi, Alec. . ." Isabelle said quietly, turning away as she noticed my face. I could feel myself grow even colder as Simon comforted her by rubbing her back.

I swallowed hard as I walked away, back to the front door and far away from these people who didn't seem to care that much anymore. This had been happening ever since a few months ago, and I was getting used to it. All of this constant neglect from even my parabati was enough for me to want to scream and just lock myself away so no one ever had to hear from me again, let alone see me. It's not like they would have even noticed.

The light bounced off of my eyelashes as I lowered my eyelids, creating almost transparent orbs of light in front of my eyes. It looked beautiful to me, but I didn't know what was actually in front of me.

Opening my eyes, I could feel my heart thud hard and irregularly against my chest. All that was in front of me was a figure, too blurry for me to make out. I looked down, noticing a needle in between my knees, and a string tied around my arm. Shaking, I looked back up at the figure, my fading blue eyes wide in terror. _Was I imagining what had happened back at the Institute? Was this figure trying to hurt me? Was I even alive?_

The warm breeze of nighttime blew across my face as I could hear a voice. "Hello. . .are you okay?"

I shook, and I didn't respond. I opened my mouth, but all that happened was the figure knelt down in front of me, placing a hand on my cold cheek. From this angle, I could notice two green orbs steadily dancing in front of my face, along with a hand that was inspecting me. I doubled over and started sobbing, covering my face, screaming incoherently until I could finally speak properly again. "Don't hurt me!"

The figure placed a hand on both of mine, petting them gently. "Shh, shh. . .calm down, you'll be alright. . ." The voice sounded male, and I looked up, noticing my vision become steady. At the moment, I could make out tanned skin, comforting lime-green eyes, and a concerned expression that I could almost feel myself melt at. The streetlight behind him made his mussed-up hairdo look almost angelic, like a halo made of a black lion's mane. I could feel myself blush lightly. At least, I think I was blushing.

He looked me up and down, then felt my forehead. "You feel very sick. . .I can't leave you out here like this, not when you're all alone and high on drugs. . ."

I felt myself calmly relax as he wrapped his arm around my upper torso, pulling me up and helping me walk to a car that I couldn't make out in the dark. His warmth seemed to transmit to me as he continued to help me walk to the passenger side of his car. The man only seemed to be concerned with my safety, even though I didn't know him. I was still happy that he didn't just take a long glance at me almost dying on the sidewalk and walk away, and instead decided to help me. I could feel that my depression was very gradually fading as he turned to look at me while the car was still parked.

"What is your name?" He asked, smiling slightly as if to encourage me to speak.

"A-Alec, I think. . ." I blinked, then continued to stare at him with tired eyes. "Thanks for helping me, sir. . ."

He smiled as he raked a hand through his spikes. I remembered that gesture from somewhere, but I didn't know where from. . .

"Don't mention it, Alec. I'm Magnus Bane, or Magnus the Magnificent." He stated, as if to make me laugh. I smiled, and he smiled in return.

Just before I could add anything else, he turned back to start the car and drive. I watched the buildings go by slowly as we drove down one of the streets I had never seen before. The cool rushes of air coming from the AC struck my face, almost making me blink back tears coming from the cold. Besides that, I had really liked the ride. Magnus had offered to let me stay at his place while he fixed me up, and that he'd return me home in the morning. I was fine with that. Isabelle, Jace, and the other two would just assume I had gone out for the night, like always.

Thinking about it, I really didn't want Magnus to take me back in the morning. This was the most attention I had gotten in months, and why would I want that to end so soon just after I met one of the nicest guys ever?

I dreaded for that morning as I untied the string from around my forearm and shoved it into my pocket as I felt my eyelids droop until I couldn't see anymore. Until all that was left was a black, empty void and my thoughts running through my head.

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that. :) I did. And hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thank you for reading to the end of my story, and for - hopefully - not flagging me for it. Thank you again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Savior

**A/N: This story got very popular just hours after I posted it, so here's a new chapter! Plus, here's that anorexia I mentioned earlier, as well. XD I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Savior

It had taken approximately three hours for me to wake up, as I tried to think in my head how low the moon was before I had fallen asleep. I couldn't, but that was only due to me still having the effects of a bad high. Clammy palms, freaking out, and other such symptoms that I was suffering at the moment. My eyes were big as I stared up at my savior in tight leather pants. Magnus had been staring at me with a contented expression, and I could tell that he was happy to see me regaining consciousness. Fortunately, I wasn't screaming or hiding this time. I just looked up at him with a sleepy expression as he rested a hand onto my forehead.

"Good, you seem to be recovering," he stated in a serene voice. His intoxicating gaze fixed on me, and just then I began to notice how striking it was. It had been my staring that caused him to smile.

Magnus silently leaned forward, inspecting me closely. "I could swear I've seen you before. Do you live at the New York Institute?" He asked calmly, watching me with those eyes that were causing blood flow in areas that I didn't desire.

I nodded, and he gave a small smirk. It looked perfect on his face with his high cheekbones and slanted eyes. After shaking myself out of the trance caused by his beauty, I noticed him talking about something. "I had a party once, back in '07. It was an event that I still remember. I could swear that was you, with the black hair and blue eyes. I complimented them, and you blushed. It gave me more reason to give you my number. But then. . .I never saw you again. Wait. . .maybe that wasn't even you, Alec." He contemplated as he spoke.

I turned to look in the mirror that was right beside - what I assumed to be - his bed, trying to ignore the conversation entirely. I could see him in my peripheral, and I continued to inspect myself. Bruises laced my skin, as well as past runes and even some of my scars that I had forgotten the origins of.

Magnus turned my head towards him, and I watched as he looked me straight into my eyes. "Alec, I hope that you don't just go back there. . .I want to know that you're safe. I can't just let you go off and never find out if you were okay or not." He stated, sighing lightly. Now that I had a closer look at him, he was obviously very tired. I didn't want to just shake it off.

"Magnus, I will be safe. I won't do heroin again. I honestly don't know why I'm promising a stranger this, but I won't. If I do, you won't be there, I know it. Why do you suspect that just telling me to not to it again will be enough to keep me off of drugs?" I had turned from passive to aggressive in just moments, and he looked visibly worried. He shook his head, then turned his back to me. His arms crossed over his chest, and I could feel my stomach curl up inside me. Sitting up, I looked at Magnus with an apologetic gaze, but he was the one to continue the conversation.

"Even though I don't entirely know you, Alec, I still want to make sure that you're not going to just get back into that same rut again. You're too pretty to have your looks just fade because you didn't take my advice and stuck another needle into your veins. Please. . .tell me why you're doing this. I've met other drug addicts, they just do it for fun. I can tell that you do it for a deeper reason, and I alone cannot figure it out," he turned before he completed his sentence. "Alec, I want to help you recover."

That morning, Magnus had already made me coffee, and a decent breakfast for my standards. I was amazed, I hadn't had pancakes in a little more than a year. He could tell I was happy, since I smiled warmly at the food he had gotten for me. Once I sat down, he took the seat across from me, taking a sip of milky coffee before watching me try to hold my fork and knife without shaking onto the table. I looked down, sighing before I folded the first pancake over with my fork, speared it, and ate it that way. I didn't want to at all, but I couldn't let him know why I barely ate.

Magnus was interested, and he leaned forward a bit, his green eyes meeting mine as I looked up at him. We both sat like this for a few moments before I returned to my food. I took a bite of my pancake, hoping he'd just eat his own damn food and stop watching me force myself to eat.

"Alec, I have a question," the man said suddenly, raking a hand through his flared-out hair.

I stopped moving the last bite of my first pancake towards my mouth. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked in a groggy voice before putting down the fork entirely and picking up my mug of coffee. A chip of ceramic was taken out of the rim, but I didn't complain. Better than most of the cups at my apartment, most cracked, broken, or imagined while I was high. Last time I checked, I had five perfect, unmarked mugs. I believe five of them were imaginary.

"Have you ever done anything you've regretted while on drugs?" He asked, his chin resting on his intertwined hands.

Having to think about what I was asked, I simply spit my coffee back into my cup gently, wiping the dribble of black liquid that had began to run down my chin hastily. Magnus had one eyebrow raised, and I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Anything I regretted? Why do you ask?"

He raised one hand, as I then watched him rest it over my free one. I could feel small sparks of electricity as he rubbed my pale, tattooed middle finger with his index finger. He brushed the delicate lines of ink with his fingernail gently, trying to figure out what it was. "What is it?" He asked, tracing one of the tube-like shapes.

It had been a heart when I was looking at it for the first time, but now it was black, cold. Dead.

I liked it, and I just left the tattoo parlor with it. Isabelle hadn't approved, but how was it her call? I watched as Magnus turned my hand over, and noticed all of my horizontal and vertical scars, some pink with fresh tissue still healing, some white from age, and then some scabby - my most recent ones -. My razor had gone lost after I cut too deep and had to get rushed to the hospital by a neighbor who had stopped by to check on me by request of both Isabelle and Jace. I had thought the pain was nice, and I didn't want this new high to end. Once I had come to, though, I could feel the pain from my drug use kick in. I could also feel my stomach grumble as it practically ate itself. I was barely able to not feel pain. After that day, I vowed to never stop using drugs. Even if it killed me, I knew it would be a more painless death than just waiting for the inevitable with starving myself, or choke to death from hanging myself. I didn't want all of that to happen again, never.

Magnus ran a finger along a pink one, and I let him touch and feel the rest with his gentle fingers. I swallowed hard as he bit his lip gently, watching me shift unhappily in my seat. "Alec. . .is this what you do when you're conscious. . .?" He asked, his voice shaking as if he were almost in tears.

"There are more on my thighs, and on my hips. . ." I stated halfheartedly, looking down before dropping my head into my now crossed arms and sobbing lightly. No one had ever seemed so concerned with my health. Not even my own brother cared this much. I almost immediately stood up, then pulled myself close to him, comforting him while he tried comforting me.

We sat like this for twenty minutes until Magnus looked down at me, hovering his palm next to my cheek as his fingers brushed my warm skin gently. "Why has no one ever tried getting you help?"

I started to pull away, until he gripped onto my back and took me back to where I had been. He stared into my eyes steadily, his slit pupils twitching as if he was holding back the tears. Salty, upset water brimmed his waterline as I listened to his ragged breaths while he pet my back. He didn't even know me, yet he was crying because of the self-inflicted harm. Once he had blinked all of his sadness back, I shook my head, as if I didn't know. I really did know why, but Magnus didn't need to know anything about why no one tried to get me to stop. I could tell from just that he helped a stranger who was probably going to die was already considerably kind, and that he couldn't handle knowing that everyone in my family abandoned me on my nineteenth birthday. They didn't want to know me anymore, and Magnus was obviously the opposite. I could feel a little section in my heart twinge with warmth as he held me in his bare arms.

"I promise that I'll take care of you until you're better, Alec. You had better believe it. . ." He reassured in a calm voice before cupping my cheek and smiling.

"Thanks. . ." I replied, smiling slightly in return as I caressed his hand with my fingers.

The light in his eyes continued to dance gracefully even as they closed. He had put us both under a light blanket covered in multicolored splotches of paint. Magnus was out like a light in minutes, but I was unable to completely fall asleep until I had wrapped myself in his arms. His warmth encased in a relaxed feeling, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, pressed closely against him as we both breathed one after the other in that pattern until I was completely out, and couldn't remember who had and hadn't taken a breath. I was starting to be able to tell mine were numbered, though. 


	3. Chapter 3: Shower

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! I'm sorry it took a while to post, but I was getting my new room refurnished, and I was over at my friend's house, so I couldn't get to it! I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, I feel really bad about it! Well, tonight, to make up for no chapter yesterday, I'm posting another tonight! So look forward to that!**

Chapter Three: Phantom

I had woken up under twisted covers on a purple, beat-up couch in the middle of Magnus's living room. My stomach was already hurting again, but I ignored it while I poked my head up, looking for him while wondering what time it was now. The room was streaked with beams of orange light, and I now noticed Magnus sitting on a loveseat, looking over at me with a lingering gaze. Those eyes looking directly at me seemed to make me twist uncomfortably as I leaned forward, my head shooting up right to look at him, giving a forced smile.

It was bizarre how he could do it so efficiently, but he already could tell that it was forced. He came up to me, then rubbed my cheek with his fingers. They were hot, almost burning against my skin. Magnus brushed my oily, thinning hair, trying his best to hide his frown. "When was the last time you washed your hair? It's so greasy. . .and too thin. . .how old are you. . .?"

I swallowed hard, then shrugged. "I don't remember. . .probably six months ago. That's when the heated water at my apartment went out."

His cat's eyes widened, and he took my hand gently as he pulled me to his bathroom. He was already halfway down the hall before he spoke any other words.

"Say no more. You're going to take a shower and wash your hair. Your age can wait!"

Magnus seemed very intent on style, you could say. After all, he seemed he could have a job as a hairstylist or a makeup artist. He pushed me into his bathroom, then told me to get to work on fixing up my appearance. That involved an intense shower, doing my hair, and trying to get me new clothes to wear. He started out that process of clothing while I showered.

I basked in the warm water, feeling the warm beads rap against my skin as I stood under the showerhead, washing out my hair before putting in a dark blue shampoo that I assumed was specified for different hair types. The bottle had said "For Thick Hair" right under the name of the product, so I assumed I was safe. After rubbing it all through my ebony hair, I waited for a few minutes to wash it out. Isabelle had told me that it was good to leave it, so I usually did just that. I looked down at my bony body, then back up at the ceiling just as quickly. Not even I wanted to see the damage. I just pretended it wasn't there so I didn't have to deal with it, or even think about it. Magnus would probably tell me that he didn't want to see me do all of this to myself, I brushed it off entirely and leaned my hair back under the water. I bet he was just saying all of this to get into my pants, like everyone else had.

Glaring, I scrubbed the product out of my hair, hard. I pulled almost a locks worth of hair out of my head, before I felt the water start stinging my scalp. Rapidly pulling back, I dropped my hands from my hair and started panting. The warm water burning my skin didn't help, either. I glared, then placed my head under once again and bit my lip and the stinging started to cease. My feet were turning red somehow, even with the color of my skin fading from ivory to almost ashen. A cold feeling erupted in me as I noticed a shadow of a figure walk into the room. I reached my hand out from behind the shower curtain to reach for a towel, but alas, found nothing. Shaking nervously, I pulled the slippery fabric just enough so my lower torso was covered.

"Alec, I think I forgot to give you something," he began, staring at me with an embarrassed smile.

He was holding out a hot pink towel, and only dressed in a light purple robe that, to my memory, matched the color painted on his walls. I looked him up and down suspiciously, then took the towel and turned off the faucet with my other hand. "Okay, do you want me to come with you?"

Magnus's smile widened as he then chuckled a bit. "No, not yet. I would have given you a robe, if I wanted that. Are you done yet?"

I shook my head, then held up what I thought was the conditioner bottle.

"So, you have dyed hair?" He asked, smirking. Well, I couldn't technically say that, since he always looked to be smirking.

After taking a look at the label, I shook my head again. "No, my hair is naturally black." I stated, looking at his hair. It had blue streaks brushed through his bangs, and near the crown of his messy, inky hair. It was quite pretty with his shimmering pools of acidic green that were his eyes.

He winked, a few specks of glitter drifting from his eyelid to the floor. "My favorite combination is black hair and blue eyes."

We both seemed to just simply stare at each other. I was starting to not mind his attentive staring, but I still felt something. . .off, about how he was doing it, and what situation we were in while he was doing it. I sighed, breaking the silence as I felt the cold start to fill up the room. Taking the towel, I wrapped it around myself and dropped a nod before he simply turned and walked out. Magnus's hips swayed from side to side as he walked out, and he knew I was getting quite the show.

While I got out of the shower, I started wondering about why he did this to a complete stranger. He seemed to be very comfortable around me, and he hadn't known me for more than a day. I sighed, as I followed him from a few feet behind. It took me about a minute to figure out why he was acting like this towards me. The realization washed over me like a cold rain.

Magnus, surprisingly, was flirting.


	4. Chapter 4: Magnificent (Edited)

**A/N: As promised, chapter four~ Plus, sorry in advance that it's short. But I wanted to make the fluffiness the ending~**

**Chapter Four: Magnificent**

While I had only been here for about a day, I hadn't noticed that Magnus had such an ego. He seemed to flaunt it like it was such a big deal that I had to know every single little comment he could make about himself. Personally, I was tiring of him telling me about how his prized possession - next to his cat that I had yet to meet - was a scarf that he bought over thirty years ago that was still in perfect shape. I rolled my eyes a bit, but I didn't try to make it obvious that I was bored out of my mind by his useless rambling about nothing.

"Alec, tell me about yourself." He then said out of absolutely nowhere.

I looked up at him, then blinked rapidly for a few seconds. It was starting to get hard to pay attention, and I was only focused on trying to get some form of drug to take my mind off of what I was thinking at the moment. Cutting was what I was thinking of doing right now.

Without anymore hesitation, I opened my mouth and started to tell him, what I considered, my life story.

"Well, I'm nineteen, a Shadowhunter, and a drug addict. I've done it all, especially marijuana. Just last month I ran out of money to pay the rent for my apartment, so now I'm homeless, unless you consider that I now live at the Institute occasionally. The only reason I'm barely there is because my brother and sister are usually always trying to get me to do what they consider 'right'. 'Get off the drugs', 'Go to rehab', 'Alec, don't try to shoot yourself in the head'." I scoffed before continuing. "Ever since I was about ten I've known I was gay. That's when my depression basically began, and I started cutting about it. After that, I just decided to try to find something that'd take my mind off the depression. Then, when I was seventeen, I found out about the underground, and I started doing drugs. It took me almost three years to get to heroin. That's a pretty good record for a druggie. Anyway, I guess my life is nothing besides that."

Magnus didn't react immediately. He just sat there with a blank face, no smirk. I seemed to feel myself just lower, until I was a rumble of fuzzy blue cloth and wet black hair. My body shook as I felt myself go cold, and I could feel that he was beginning to scoot towards me while I was curled up against the arm of his couch.

His mouth was curled into a frown, and he was now wrapping his arms around me. He was whispering something to me, and I was unable to just ignore that he was now trying to cheer me up.

"Alec. . .well, I could go get Chairman Meow for you. . .his cuteness would make you feel better. . ." He brushed the side of my head with the back of his hand, his fingers intertwining in my dripping hair.

Just as he was about to get back up, I pulled him back down by his right lower arm. I buried my face into it, feeling security as I felt his veins pulsing. Smiling a bit, he sat back down, his other hand going around my shoulders as I tried comforting myself.

"You're quite peculiar, aren't you?" He smiled, and I noticed him leaning in close.

I shrugged a bit as he then pressed his forehead against the side of my head, smiling onto my skin, sending goosebumps down my spine. Magnus then placed a kiss on my cheekbone, and started giggling.

He must not have noticed my extreme blushing, or me turning my face to his. Though, he then smirked and pulled me a bit closer.

"I think I like you, Alec."


	5. Chapter 5: Romantic

**A/N: I am just going to continue this until I run dry with ideas. So, this story is officially on while my interest in Accidentally in Love With a Warlock is wavering. :( Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Romantic

Magnus proved to be very direct while telling someone that he really liked them. I was just expecting him to make me leave a few minutes ago, but now he was watching TV with me while I sat there, absentminded and off in another realm entirely. One where I didn't have to remember what was happening at the moment, and the drama of life could wait. There was no point in me just hoping he would leave me alone, so I decided to leave him alone. He would understand, I knew it.

With just a few minutes of silence, I was leaning my head against the back of his couch, off in another daydream that I didn't want to return from. I could feel nothing at all, and it was great. With absolutely nothing to fear or feel, it was one of those moments that was better than my real life. All I could see was a mixture of purple, blue, and pink, the colors just mixing and dancing together into blackness.

As I felt a breeze on my bare neck, I opened my eyes instantly. He must have been starting to worry. I looked over at Magnus, noticing him opening a window while leaning back against the wall next to it, smiling as his head rested against the wall. He wasn't really the kind of person I'd expect to be flirting with me, but I just regarded it as sympathy.

Magnus sleepily drew closer to me, then placed a kiss on my brow before sitting down next to me and relaxing into the neon colored couch.

"I have some more questions for you, if you don't mind." He added softly, almost purring as he did so.

I nodded lightly, and he sat cross-legged, both of his knees brushing my thigh. We both seemed to be enjoying this, as I felt my stomach bunch up a bit as he gently tapped my leg with his fingers, drumming something that I could hear.

"Are you a virgin?"

Before I could react properly, Magnus had already gone into a laughing fit, leaning back against the left arm of the couch while his legs stretched out onto my lap. He was then sitting right back up, a grin on his face. "Alec, you don't have to answer that. But you can, if you want." He winked at me again, causing my insides to almost flip. Did he know how much he was turning me on just with almost simple gestures?

The words seemed to flow out of me. "While sober, I'm a virgin. I don't know whenever I'm high or drunk. I may have been tossed about in a few three-ways, or I could have just been one-on-one with some stranger. What about you?"

Magnus sighed, then shrugged a bit. "I've been in an orgy. It wasn't very fun, since it was _so_ protected, and I also have had one-on-one more times than I can count. Three-ways, I dunno. But I was most likely the one getting it up the ass."

Dammit, he was really blunt.

I nodded, then scooted a bit closer, said ass now resting against my thigh.

"So, you're gay, I assume?" I asked, my eyes locking with his.

We both looked at each other like this for what seemed like hours. I despised that he decided not to answer until I moved closer. He was now sitting uncomfortably on my lap.

"I like to refer to myself as bisexual, but I am starting to prefer guys. Mostly because of Allina, a girl who broke up with me after she thought I was cheating on her with a fellow warlock. I was totally loyal to her, yet she decided that my tight pants and glitter were too 'gay' for her. Ugh, that bitch wasn't a good edition to my life. She almost made me have sex with her!" Magnus seemed angry, and scoffed at his last statement.

I cleared my throat, then added, "That sounds like it sucked. I think I had a boyfriend that was trying to get into my pants for the whole time we were together. He broke it off when he decided to force me into sex. Now I've been single for about five years, and I'm starting to want to get a boyfriend again."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, then leaned in a bit closer. "What is your type?"

I shrugged. I could tell what he was getting at, but I responded just to get him to stop asking me about relationships and sex. "Tall, cute, black hair."

He smiled. "Sooo, do I fit into that category?" He asked with a light, playful tone.

With a little bit of a nod from me, he pressed his lips to my cheekbone again, then grinned. "Defenseless little Shadowhunters are my type. Especially the hot ones with blue eyes."

I backed away, then looked at him with shaky eyes. "What are you doing? I'm not defenseless! I can fight!"

Magnus just chuckled, then looked back at me. "I was just kidding, Alec. Believe me, I get kicks out of this. Especially your cute little nose wrinkling up like that."

I glared lightly, then pushed him off of my lap and curled up against the right arm of the couch. "Stop doing that. . ." I was blushing madly, and he wasn't going to see it.

He gave a concerned look before I looked back over at him. My eyes were big, and my cheeks were dark pink. I was curled up in a fetal position, my eyes starting to water. He came over to me, then wrapped his arms around me. Whispering, he started placing kisses on my cheek, trying to cheer me up. It was barely working, and I turned my face so we both were facing each other. Magnus smiled, then brushed his warm lips against mine. I smiled, then noticed that he was starting to try to kiss me. Without hesitation, I pulled myself into his embrace and placed my lips onto his, forming a strong, hard kiss with him. He liked it, I could tell, and started gyrating my body against his. We both began to pull close to each other, and I started to intertwine my fingers in his hair. Kissing him felt natural, like blinking. I felt like I was getting high, and I could feel our bodies almost melt into each other. Heat and ragged breaths surged through the room as Magnus pulled us both over to the opened window, and closed it with one hand before he rested it on my ass. I gasped slightly as he pulled me in for another deep kiss. The rest of the night only involved love-making and make-out sessions in between. There was no better feeling that I had had in months that I had while with him on that bed that hot summer night. No high could compare to what feelings he was giving me now, and I felt absolutely weightless with every single orgasmic sigh. That night, in simple terms, was magical. 


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting

**A/N: Chapter five may have been the least popular chapter of this series. :( Oh well, still continuing until I can't anymore!**

Chapter Six: Fighting

That second day at Magnus's loft felt more safe to me, especially since he had decided not to talk about that overly passionate night we had before just yet. I sat on the floor, across from him while he sat on the couch. He looked very tired, and I simply sat, watching him as he tried to wake himself up.

"Alec, I'm kind of surprised that you were that good in bed. For a claimed virgin, _wow_." He beamed, leaning back while my eyelids fluttered in shock.

Why did he have to say that?!

I sat back a bit, hearing him go on about my performance while I could feel bile rising in my throat. Just to shut him up, I wanted to go over and kiss him. Maybe then he'd stop talking about my dick. I sighed, then walked over to him and sat down, twisting the string of the pajama pants Magnus had given me with shyness. I hadn't wanted to have sex with him, but I did like it. And now the dreaded, far too late repercussions were back. _I didn't have to let him continue kissing me_, _I didn't have to go to bed with him_, _I _didn't _have to fuck him!_

I sighed as I buried my face in my hands, feeling his warm breath on my cold neck. Shivering, I looked over at Magnus with big, scared eyes. He sighed, then pulled me close and rubbed my arm gently. I closed my eyes while he kissed my cheekbone and pressed his cheek onto my forehead.

"I'm really sorry. . .you must be regretting sleeping with me, eh?" He asked, chuckling lightly, obviously faking it.

Turning away, I sneered and curled up tightly. "I didn't have to sleep with you. You didn't have to fall in love with me, and you didn't have to pick me up on the side of the road while I was ODing on heroin!"

Magnus stood up, and I looked up at him. "Alec, I can't control who I fall in love with. No one can. Secondly, no, you didn't have to sleep with me. But you did anyway, so maybe you should get over it. You weren't a virgin before that, I know it. I am a _warlock_, Alexander, I have magic that I can use on anyone or anything that I please. I read your mind, and you were lying the whole time. You're not a virgin, and I'm not either. That's just how the world is. And lastly, I thought that you were actually worth saving from _dying_. Pretty people like you shouldn't be shoving needles in your veins, but I guess you forgot your common sense years ago. Why did I even sleep with you?! I just had _unprotected_ sex with a druggie who I've never even met before!" He sternly said while he threw his hands into the air.

I glared, standing up and locking my eyes with his. "Magnus, don't just think about your own fucking self! How many other times have you had sex without protection?! I bet you have so many other times! You just want to make yourself seem like a saint!" I breathed heavily while he backed up, his eyebrows arching as he gritted his teeth together.

"You're _SO_ immature! You know what, I've only had unprotected sex that I can actually remember with you! Why are you being like this?! I thought that you were actually a decent person until this side of you burst out! Maybe you aren't single. Maybe you have fifteen other guys that you're having sex with behind all of their backs. Am I the sixteenth?"

Swallowing hard, I backed up a bit, as well. I tripped, and fell over one of his many pieces of junk laying on the floor. Magnus watched as I collapsed, landing on my tailbone. He didn't react, he just started until I broke the silence.

"For the record, you're the first guy that's ever slept with me in one whole year. . ." I stated, blinking as I could feel my eyelids droop and close, only being able to hear Magnus frantically asking me a few last words. Those few last words that I could even remember.

_Alec, wake up! Alec, are you okay?! Please, don't die on me! I didn't mean what I said! PLEASE._


	7. Chapter 7: Magicking

**A/N: First off, sorry for this chapter being much shorter, but hey, I wanted to leave you with something just because of the cliffhanger ending. Time to get even closer to the ending! I know, it must be really sad. . .but hey, I could write a sequel story! If you guys want that, post it in the reviews section!**

Chapter Seven: Magicking

I don't remember what happened after I blacked out. Redness clouded my vision as I heard some mumbling that was basically inaudible. After what I could only assume was the whole day, my eyes shot open as I felt a force inside me explode. My heart was racing, and I looked up to see Magnus's unmistakable face. He stood above me, staring down with a hand rest on my chest. Surprisingly, he looked shocked.

"Alec! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" His arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt the realization kick in.

I had been close to dying. . .and Magnus saved me. Again.

He was smiling as he petted my face gently. I stared up at him, then looked back down and let him hold me close. "Magnus. . .what happened. . .?"

The warlock stared down at me, then sighed. "Well, you fell down on your tailbone, and it almost broke your spine in two. Luckily I was able to stop that from happening. Your bones aren't very healthy, unfortunately, and that much force mixed in was far from okay. Thankfully, you're okay now."

I gave him a nod. "Magnus. . .I'm really sorry about what happened before. . .I didn't mean it. . .I really didn't. . ." I sighed, then looked down.

"Alec? Are you kidding? I forgive you. It was one time. As long as it doesn't happen again, I'm fine. And just so you know, I'm not actually charging anything for this. You're pretty lucky, Alec." He smiled, then sat down next to me, brushing one of my arms with his hand. I smiled, then felt my chest grow warm.

"Magnus. . .thanks. Especially for saving me twice." I said sweetly, while he pulled out a book.

He seemed very intent on staring at it, and he then started mumbling something under his breath. I stared curiously, wondering what he was doing. The warlock was turning down the lights with the words he was now repeating sternly, and I backed up a bit, watching him in fear. With only a few more spoken pieces of gibberish, the room was dark, foggy, and unable to walk around in. I curled up on the couch, while Magnus picked up some things that I couldn't decipher.

"Time to sure your addiction, Alec." He stated softly, then rested three colored bottles in front of me.

I swallowed hard as I stared at them.

"None will hurt you immediately. If you choose the wrong one, however, you will notice some. . ._unsavory_ changes. Now, which is your poison?"


	8. Chapter 8: Potions

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had a friend over. She is giving me ideas for the story. :) Anyway, enjoy Chapter Eight. By the way, sorry for the shortness, but I have something great planned for Chapter Nine.**

Chapter Eight: Potions

By the time I was picking up the three different bottles, Magnus had already sat down and watched me with ease.

"One of those will give you a sense. The sense will make you want it, but you know it's bad for you." He told me as he rested one hand around my arm. The same arm with the needle hole in it. I sighed as I hovered my hand over the three bottles.

"It sounds like you're testing me." I responded, taking a glance back at him before feeling some sort of almost magnetic jolt jerk my hand towards the middle bottle.

My fingers curled up as I tried not to pick it up. I tried pulling my hand away, noticing my knuckles turning white from the force. Magnus sat back, watching me in awe. He must have never tried this test before, and that angered me a bit.

"Magnus! _Help_!" I turned towards him, feeling the force pull my hand back to where it was, and grip the bottle.

He watched with one eyebrow raised, until he pulled me away from the bottle, holding me close while I slowly panicked. My eyes were wide as I looked up at him, while he caressed my face and tried to calm me down. He smiled down at me as I started to relax a bit.

"Alec, it's okay. . ." Magnus whispered to me before he kissed me gently.

I watched him, unable to look away. He had broken the kiss when I didn't want him to. I started it again, with just a few kisses. Magnus smiled down at me, then pulled me close and nuzzled me.

"Hey, I was invited to a party tonight. I was thinking of bringing you as my date." He stated simply, tugging on one of my locks of black hair.

Nodding, I smiled at him, blushing very lightly.

"Alec, can I trust that you won't drink or do any drugs at this party? If I can, you can come with me." Magnus smiled at me, sending a frozen surge down my back.

There were going to be drugs there, and my heart started racing. "What. . .um. . ._kinds_, of drugs will be there?"

He cocked his head to one side as he then squinted slightly. "Why do you want to know?"

Quickly, I straightened up and smiled. "Well, I want to know which ones I have to avoid. After all, I think I've only done about three different drugs. Or four."

He nodded, then began listing them. "Well, there will be alcohol, cigarettes, pot, cocaine, crystal meth, and heroin. You don't want any of that, though, so I don't know why you're asking. You should know a drug when you see it, right Alec?"

I zoned out after that, feeling myself shaking inside as I thought. I could do _so_ many drugs at this party, and I could get away with it, simply by claiming that I didn't know. But. . .Magnus would be upset if I did this. I frowned as I thought. There would always be drugs, but he wouldn't always be there to keep me away from them and keep me around. I sighed, then looked up at him. He had shown me the most love ever since I met him, and he obviously cared a lot about me. Would I really want to do drugs at that party?

Closing my eyes, I leaned back and thought a bit more. _I'm only going to smoke and drink a bit. . .nothing will go wrong at all._


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1: Regretting

**A/N: Here you go, directly from my school, part one of Chapter Nine.**

Chapter Nine, Part One: Regretting

That night, Magnus had driven us both to the party he had been telling me about earlier. He dressed quite extravagantly, with an opened vest, tight golden pants, and a pair of black platform boots. From his expression, he was proud of his outfit. I smiled a bit as he tugged on the loose black shirt he had put on me. We both walked up to the door of a dark, abandoned-looking building. His smirk never decreased as he knocked on a tall black door with one colorfully decorated hand. I could feel my stomach twist into knots of uncertainty as a big, muscular man in a tank top looked down at us.

"Who are you?" He asked in a gruff, deep voice.

Magnus looked taken aback. "Well, dear sir, I am The High Warlock of _Brooklyn_, also known as Magnus Bane. I'm shocked that you have never heard of my amazing self. Plus, I was invited by the thrower of this gala."

The bouncer's brow furrowed as he groaned and crossed his meaty arms over his buff chest.

"What about the girl?"

I felt a rush of heat go up my spine as Magnus glared. He removed his hand from my back as his hands rose into the air and shoved onto the man with anger.

"This is my escort, and I suggest that you never refer to him as a girl _ever_ again. The next time I won't just shove you." He spoke defensively. His sharpened nails glinted in the silky moonlight as I was pulled past the bouncer.

"Fag." The bouncer remarked under his breath.

"Freak." I replied with ease.

-

Once we were in the building, Magnus had already rushed over to someone in a black party dress. The woman in the dress smiled as she looked over his thin shoulder at me, and dropped a light, drunken wink. Her brown eyes were dark, like Isabelle's, and I could notice something in her gaze. Something I couldn't pin-point at all.

I rushed over to the warlock and assaulted his shoulder with my hand. "Magnus, who is she?"

He threw his hands up as he looked down at me. "Woah, Alec. Calm down. This is Lanora, a fellow warlock."

The red-headed lady dropped a grin as she looked over at me, brushing some of her fiery locks out of her face. She gave me a wide, almost horrifying grin as I watched her talk about something trivial. I looked at the other party guests without any particular focus in my gaze. That was, until I noticed a boy with striking hair.

"Jace?" I asked myself softly as I looked over at him, then began running quickly, trying to catch up to him.

There was a girl next to him, with short, curly, red hair and big green eyes who was now staring at me. She turned herself and the blond man away as I then pushed the warlock girl that Magnus was with out of the way. My lungs hurt as I ran, but I didn't care. Everyone who I shoved looked at me with angry gazes, and I didn't mind at all.

The couple, as I kept running, seemed to be trying to get away from me. I continued pursuing them, as I felt my feet pound against the marble floor of the building hard. My heart pounded against my chest furiously as I ran. Before I could track down the gaze of the blond boy, they had both left the room. I panted as I started walking over to the door they had exited from.

Before I got the chance, however, a hand clung to my shoulder.

"Alec, what the hell?! Who were you chasing?!" Magnus asked in a confused, worried tone, turning me to face him.

I looked up at him with big eyes, then rose my arms high into the air in shock.

"Did you not see that red-haired girl?!" I asked, still panting lightly.

He shook his head, his eyes wide as well. I turned around, seeing a couple poking their heads out of the opened door. Turning back to Magnus, my body rushed with cold. "I. . .I thought they were my friends. . ."

"Who?" He asked, rubbing his thumb against my face.

"Jace and Clary. They were two of my friends. Well, more Jace than Clary, but that's not the point." I said, before Magnus cut me off abruptly.

"Alec. . .I knew them. But. . .they died in battle two years ago." He stated somberly, pulling me close.

My eyes were wide, and in a panicky voice I replied.

"W-what?"


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2: Screwed

**A/N: Well, once again, from my school, I give you Part Two of Chapter Nine.**

**Chapter Nine Part Two: Screwed**

Magnus had sat me down at one of the many tables scattered on the perimeter of the large ballroom. He took in a breath lightly, then opened his eyes and stared at me with some sorrow in his gaze.

"Where were you on January 13th in 2008?" He asked softly, gripping both of my hands and rubbing them gently.

Honestly, I didn't remember. All I did barely remember was going underground for about five hours and returning without an ominous weight on my shoulders. I was probably depressed with what I had done more than with what I thought happened. Being how I was, I had liquored myself up and had done about three lines, with five joints in between my drinks. I felt my mouth water as I smelled a recognizable odor. A woman had walked past us carrying two glasses of wine. The blood red liquid was aromatic, for sure, and I couldn't help but feel my eyes wander and follow her. Magnus was displeased, and snapped his long, tanned fingers in front of my face.

"Alec? Alec, did you hear me?" He asked as I locked my blue eyes with his gold-green ones.

"Oh? Y-yeah, I heard you. I don't remember," I replied silently, squeezing his index finger gently.

He sighed lightly, then looked around the room. "Do you want something to eat? We could leave. After all, this party is getting dull. There's no one to talk to and no good music to dance to. Just classical, and believe me, I am not one for the Waltz."

I shrugged, until I smelled more from the bar. The wine and champagne were calling to me, I could almost taste it.

"Alec, let's just go before I get lectured by someone that I didn't wear the right outfit for this party." He said, wiping off his golden pants before standing up, walking towards me and extending his hand.

"No, let's stay for a few minutes. Look, there's Lanora, go ahead and dance with her. I bet she could teach you to Waltz!" I responded hastily before pushing him into a crowd and racing to the bar only feet away from me.

Magnus would be absolutely pissed at me, but I had to get him away from me for just a few minutes.

I had reached the bar before I even heard him calling for me. The bartender glanced at me, then the angered warlock hopping in the middle of a crowd, calling my name. "Well, what'll it be?" She asked, before setting down a long-stemmed glass.

I looked at their wide array of alcohol. "Anything that can get me drunk quick."

The bartender looked a little worried, but poured the drink anyway. Her blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders as she poured skillfully. I drummed my fingers on the bar as I watched her intently. She had taken down two black bottles, then a red one. They all mixed in the wine glass as she then stirred it with a straw. "Here you go. Don't drive tonight, okay?" She cautioned softly as I downed the whole glass quickly.

I choked as I set the glass down, my eyes big as I turned to see Magnus, a sad look on his face. His lips were curled into a frown as he then set his hand onto his brow as he took in a few staggered breaths.

"Alec. . .why did you do this?" He sat down on the stool next to mine, and stared at me with a glare.

I shook my head, then closed my eyes and dropped my head onto the bar. _Alec, you completely screwed up. . ._

"I thought that you were done. I really did." Magnus said quietly, caressing my cheek with his thumb. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, as I then wrapped my arms around him.

"Magnus, _please_, I didn't mean it. I was tempted. . ." I responded, wiping my tears away gently.

He stood up, then removed my arms from his torso. His gaze spoke all that I needed to know. He hated me, and I had ruined my relationship with him. I leaned over my bar, continuing to sob as he walked away. Mentally, I could remember every moment of my life that I regretted. Everything from my seventeenth birthday and beyond had been where those awful events all fell. But now, my biggest regret just erupted in me.

_I lost Magnus, and it's entirely my fault. What's the point. . .? He was the last person who cared about me like that. . . I shouldn't even be here anymore. I should have died after using that heroin. Magnus shouldn't have saved me. He shouldn't have wasted so much time on someone as useless as me._

I stood up, and shakily walked away from the bar, not stopping myself from sobbing. I knew what I had to do, and I already knew how to do it.

I was finally going to commit suicide.


	11. Chapter 10: Hanging

**A/N: Well, since I'm amazing at parts, Part One of Chapter Ten! :)**

Chapter Ten Part One: Hanging

By the time I had taken a taxi to my apartment, Magnus had probably already gotten home and was regretting ever helping me. I sighed to myself as I gave the guy the money I had left after that drink and walked up the short flight of steps. The world was spinning slightly, and I could barely make out the numbers on the many doors. I picked one randomly, and jammed the key strung around my neck - which was the only affective way for me to keep my apartment key from getting lost - into the lock with a shaky force. Blinking a bit, I twisted the key, but nothing happened. With another twist and a light moan from me, the door had creakily opened.

I pushed the door open, I entered the main room with ease. The room was dark, and I could hear more groans from the floor beneath my feet. I sighed as I turned on the dim lamp next to my couch. It was cold, but I didn't care. My hand instinctively looked about for the pills I had stolen from one of my neighbors with chronic back pain. They were the only things in my apartment that actually could probably kill me. I had already learned how to overdose, and it would be easy with my already weakened state. I probably wouldn't even be able to feel my heart stop.

The room was still a bit blurry, and I could still remember what Magnus had said to me. I didn't want to, but the thoughts just wouldn't stop coming. Groaning, I doubled over and tried to think of something that I could think of peacefully before I died.

Izzy was a good thought. She had cared about me so much until the day that they had all left my life. She was always so sweet to me, and I loved her for it.

Jace was a good thought. My first love, and my parabati until I gave up being a Shadowhunter. He cared like Izzy. They often both liked to comfort me until I would stop being upset like I had been before.

Max. . .Max was the best little brother ever. He never judged me, he never even knew. . .I sobbed as the thoughts raced through my mind at light-speed. My tears streaked my face as I remembered him, and I tried to think of something better.

There was nothing else. Clary had been an annoying brat, and the less I thought of her, the better. Simon, I didn't know. He must have been an okay kid, I guess. In general, he was a complete geek, but he meant well. At least he wasn't like Clary. Too bad he was even in love with her.

My dad had been a complete prick, cheating on mom with some slutty bitch who I would rather had died after Max was born. Mom was okay, as well. She didn't approve of my sexuality that much, but I knew she still cared. I sighed as I remembered how she reacted when I told her. She left the room and didn't talk to me for a few hours until I was contemplating suicide.

Though, now I was going through with it. And, to be honest, I had nothing to do before I died. Well. . .nothing that didn't require finding Magnus and telling him that I was sorry for wasting all those hours and minutes that he could have used on someone else. I swallowed hard as I got up and walked over to the door, pulling at my key necklace and taking the pain killers in my pocket.

I was going to go see Magnus for the last time.


	12. Chapter 11: Apologies

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I was working on something else. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This may be the last one, after all. P. S., this is Chapter Eleven, not part two of Chapter Ten. I decided to have them be two different chapters.**

Chapter Eleven: Apologies

I had reached Magnus's loft in about twenty minutes of walking. How I found it I didn't know, but when I saw it I knew it was his. I walked up to the door, feeling myself tense up as I rang the buzzer. Swallowing hard, I could hear shuffling from inside, coming closer to the tall door that kept us separated. I smiled a tiny bit, then felt tears begin to well up in my eyes as the door opened slightly.

Once the door was open, Magnus was standing there in loose black pajama pants and a droopy pink robe. He looked angry once he saw me. "Alec, why the hell are you here? I thought you left my life."

Feeling a pang of pain in my stomach, I looked down and started to reply in a quiet tone.

"Magnus. . .I'm sorry for wasting your time. . .I'm sorry for every stupid thing I've done while around you. . .in general, I'm sorry for everything. . ." I started to turn, before he rested a hand on my shoulder.

"There's something you're not telling me. . .what is it?"

I turned around, then looked up at him. "I'm just gonna leave your life forever. . .nothing much. . ."

He furrowed his brow lightly and stared at me. "There still isn't something you're telling me. Just tell me, I won't mind."

I shook my head as I looked down. "I'm going to kill myself. Do you mind now?"

Magnus froze for a few seconds before he tilted my chin up with one of his fingers. He looked horrified, and sad, and I couldn't help but release those tears I was holding back. I swallowed hard as he cupped my cheeks and locked our gazes. He said nothing, but the look in his eyes was burying itself into my brain. I stopped, noticing that our faces were only inches apart. Magnus simply held me this way, trying to speak but having nothing coming out of his throat.

"Alec, why would you want to do that?" He finally asked, pulling me close.

Not knowing what to say, I jerked back a bit and stared at him with alert eyes. "M-Magnus, I don't have anything to live for. I really don't. Just let me go and do it."

He looked down, then pulled me close again and placed a long, gentle kiss on my lips. I couldn't react, I just closed my eyes. He didn't break it for about fifteen seconds, and I simply looked up at him before he rested a hand on my cheek, obviously holding back tears.

"Please, don't do it. I care about you. I know that I shouldn't have reacted that way, I didn't know what to do at the time. I was mad, and I just left because I needed time to think. And, now that I have thought about it, I've come to a decision. If I just keep you away from all that stuff, you'll probably get better. Alec, I'm still willing to help. Just as long as you do one thing for me. A continuous deed, you could call it." He said, his voice only shaking very lightly.

I sighed, and faked a smile very slightly, then nodded. "Alright, what is it you want me to do?"

He swallowed before he responded to me. "I want for you to stay here with me, and to be my boyfriend. To be honest, you're quite lovable when you're happy. I just want for you to get over your addiction with my supervision. Alec, I don't want anything bad to happen to you ever again. I never want you to be lonely like that again. All I want for you is to be loved and cared about like you obviously deserve. You need that love, Alec. I will happily do that for you, and I have no doubt in my mind that you will change your decision to commit suicide and to keep risking your life with drugs. You don't deserve to have your life shortened. You should have a full, long life with me by your side. I'll keep you safe from all of that. I promise. Cross my heart."

Feeling my stomach erupt with butterflies, I looked up at him and smiled slightly as I could feel a warmness inside me that I hadn't experienced before. I wrapped my arms loosely around Magnus's neck, and I rested my forehead against his chest, feeling the bottle of pills press up against my thigh and his. He reached his hand into my pocket, and toss them onto the ground beside us. The world around us slowly faded as he placed his lips against mine once again, smiling into the kiss as I felt my legs turn into jello. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled my pelvis against his, and his heartbeat becoming in tune with my own. I could feel my eyes sting with tears, but I didn't even care. They rolled down my cheeks as I flushed red, my cheeks burning for the first time in years. Magnus _had_ really loved me. He hadn't been lying like the others. Just as the kiss was broken, he smiled down at me and pulled me inside his home.

Just almost thirty minutes after I had been contemplating ending my life, I was beginning to start a new life for myself. And in this new life, I would be with Magnus, feeling the love and compassion that I had not known until only days ago when he saved me from death. There was no better feeling than this, and nothing that could stop me from being happy and carefree anymore.

Not even my past could stop me from living now.


	13. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**A/N: And, here we are. The end of Addict. I'm sad to say this, but happy because I can probably start a sequel to this story. :) Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy.**

Epilogue: Recovery

In only a year, I was completely cured of my addiction. The world was looking less drab and grey than it had before, and now I was seeing the more positive things in life. Just looking outside, I could feel a sort of fulfillment that always was lost before. Even living in the more industrial part of Brooklyn wasn't keeping my mood down. I could still feel that all around me, there was little bits of positivity floating about. There were two boys sitting on the porch of one of the abandoned buildings that sat just outside the window, laughing while they played a game on their DS. A little girl ran around in front of them, chasing a kitten that had been wandering outside. Then, Magnus was sitting outside, petting a stray cat that must have been the parent of the kitten.

He had been out there for about fifteen minutes, smiling and trying to get the kitten over to it's mother, as well as get me outside. I hadn't left the house much in those months of recovering, but now I was fine to do so. I only left the house when I felt sick and needed air, but now I was feeling that sitting outside in the summer sun and the light breeze would feel nice. Just as I pulled on a blue t-shirt, Magnus had been standing by the window, smiling at me.

"Oh, Alec, are you going to come outside finally?" He asked as I nodded lightly and pulled on black skinny jeans.

Once I had reached the porch, he was leaned against the building, smiling and batting his eyelashes. He looked very good in the sun, I noted quietly as I walked over to him and smiled. He laughed as he covered his eyes. "You're blinding in the sun! Even more than I am!"

With a slight giggle, I rested my side against him, looking out at the kids in front of us. I could feel lips brush against my cheek as Magnus pulled me in for a gentle kiss. I broke it and hugged onto him as he tugged on one of my longer strands of hair. It had now grown out to the mid-section of my neck, and he just loved it. Magnus's new favorite pass time was messing with my hair and see what bizarre things he could do with it.

He pulled me close, and looked down at me. "Alec, I have a question for you. You can either come inside and let me ask you or wait until those kids are gone."

I furrowed my brow, unable to comprehend why he'd want me to go inside to let him ask me.

"Magnus, what do you mean?" I asked simply, my hand that I had held his with tightening the grip.

Without hesitation, he pulled me inside, closing the door slowly and walking us into his less crowded living room. He held both of my hands, staring down at me for a few seconds before he started lowering himself onto one knee. I felt my heart race, and I could feel my legs wobble slightly.

He sighed before he began. "Alec, even though I've only know you for about a year, I have to tell you something. This time I've spent with you has been wonderful, and I don't regret any of it. I'm sure that the years to come will have even more greatness, but for right now, I've made a final decision. Alexander Lightwood, will you marry me?"

My stomach had never done this many twists in a row. I didn't throw up, but I felt like I did. He smiled a bit as he pulled out a sliver ring. It had a dark blue stone in the middle, probably to match my eye color. I smiled as I dropped to my knees and hugged him tightly. With a quick gesture, he had brushed my long bangs out my eyes and locked our gazes.

"Magnus, are you really serious?" I asked in a shaky voice as he smiled at me.

He gave a gentle nod and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I smiled and kissed him in return. Never in any of my high fantasies would I have ever imagined something like this. The fuzziness I could feel was wonderful, and it was better than any high that I had ever experienced. Magnus knew it, too. He held me close, and didn't let go for a long intervole of time. I gave a large smile that I rarely had ever given before, and he continued to pull me closer, pressing our faces closer until our lips brushed together softly. Only breathy sighs came from me as he continued to tease me.

"Ut ut ut, not yet. One thing first - are you fine with being called Alec Bane?" He smirked.

I simply looked down with a light smile on my face. If this was what my life was going to be from now on, I was perfectly fine with that. Just me and Magnus, it was all I could have ever wanted.

It was, for lack of a better term, a dream come true.

**A/N: Welp, Addict is officially over now. This what I ended on, and I hope you do not bash me for this. I left what happened to Jace and Clary out, since I didn't care to add it to Chapter Nine. Well, here it is right here - they were killed in a huge battle that Alec was absent from. Izzy is still around, okay? She just didn't have a place in the story, and neither did Jace or Clary. **_**Especially**_** not Clary. Sorry for having to put all of this into the author's note, but I felt those plot holes needed to be filled. Special thanks to Clarissa Morrowind for helping me want to finish this. Next, I shall be doing something else, most likely a Vampire Kisses or crossover fic. Idris Academy Host Club Chapter One will be finished soon, I promise. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this story, and don't despise me for the ending. :) If you have any ideas for new stories, PM me. Farewell, from KaZeMix.**


	14. Chapter 13: Update

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm not supposed to make chapters just for author's notes, but I wanted to tell you guys about an AU fic that is still in the cannon of Addict. I thought that some of you didn't notice, but it is called Addict - Nothing Left. So, check it out of you want to know what happened if Magnus wasn't there to help Alec. I just really wanted to write about those two again, since they are so damn adorable. :3 So, anyway, I hope you read the other fic, and that you don't dislike it, since there is some self harm in it. Enjoy! -KaZeMix**


End file.
